A Second Chance
by ChaoticPsyche
Summary: What if Naruto had a different life? What if he found out earlier about the Kyubi? Would his life be different? Possibly. Read and find out. Rating changed to M, also got a beta for some of my more glaring issues... Up for adoption.
1. Prologue Revised

'thinking'

"talking"

"**Demon talking**"

"JUSTU!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did sometimes or at least that I could myself perform the shadow clone jutsu. That way I could do everything I want and need to do throughout the day with no worries about having chores left over for the following day.<p>

It was a normal day for our blonde jinchuriki and the glares that he was getting were worse today. It so happened that the kyubi attack and his birthday coincided, and normally he would avoid being in public but he had run out of food in his apartment. He would normally just go hungry, but seeing as he hadn't eaten the day before because he had trained himself into the ground he was in desperate need of food.

As it turned out, so far glares were the only thing that he had received so far, he knew that soon once people started to go out for the festival that was held later in the day that it would escalate to violence, it always did. That was why he learned at an early age to avoid being outside on his birthday. Or at least if he was outside, to be in his secret hiding spot, he always went there when the ANBU or jonin were chasing him. That was always how he got away.

However, he had cleaned out that stash of food the other day, so here he was walking down the streets, looking for at least one place to serve him a little bit of food, even if it was overpriced, and possibly poisoned. He needed what he could get. Though the poison never really worked, it just gave him some major diarrhea. It was better than nothing, until he at the last minute spotted a stand that was slightly farther from the others, wafting a heavenly smell. Thus was the beginning of the relationship for Ichiraku Ramen Stand and Naruto's love of ramen.

* * *

><p>(Later in the evening)<p>

He had left the ramen stand about 10 minutes after the festival started, he hadn't realized the time, and now he was paying for it. He had been followed, and he knew it as soon as he left. Though he acted like he was stupid, he wasn't. He was far from being a genius, however, he knew how to be aware of his surroundings, I mean when you're beaten on the one day that you should truly be celebrating, and every other day of your life you're always looking over your shoulder; who wouldn't be aware?

Now he had to find a way to lose them, however, he knew that there were some ninja in the group; there always was one that was hoping to get lucky enough to end his life. He didn't understand why they did this, what had he done in the few short years of his life that had garnered the hatred of all the civilians, and most of the ninja populous. Though, he had figured out it had something to do with being called a demon.

Some of the ANBU that watch him try to tell him that he's not a demon, and those who are ignorant enough to call him one don't know what they are talking about. He was Uzumaki Naruto, and a proud citizen of one of the great 5 elemental nations. Every time he was told this though he wanted to ask if other orphans were watched by the ANBU like he was. But then he had to think to himself how many other orphans were the target of the majority of hatred from the population.

Returning from his thoughts, he decided to run and avoid them till he could safely get to his hide-a-way. As he started to run through the alleys that he had learned to map out mentally a long time ago for when he was escaping during his pranks, he hadn't realized that in his haste he made a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end. Sighing to himself in resignation and at the beating with which he was about to endure he wondered once again what it was that he had done.

He knew it wasn't the pranks, because he only did small ones as of now, so nothing ever got damaged and he knew it wasn't because he was an orphan, he had seen at the orphanage how the others were treated and it was a hundred times better than him.

Watching as his soon to be attackers closed in on him, he noticed that most of the civilians had not been able to keep up with him, and the ones that had either were in really good physical shape, or weren't in the crowd when it had started. 'They must have just noticed the mob, and everyone knows why a mob this sized is formed in the city.' Naruto thought to himself, and in that bright moment he had a great idea, slowly so as not to attract attention to himself he built up a slight amount of chakra, he didn't know any of the academy jutsu really well as they had all just been taught the other day. He had a general idea of how it worked.

Picturing in his mind what he wanted to do, which was substitute himself with one of the books that he had stashed away in his area, and the general location of where it was, he did the hand sign for it and attempted it. However, as soon as the ninja saw the hand sign, they automatically thought that the 'demon brat' was going to fight back, and most of them threw a kunai or shuriken in which to stop him.

One hit Naruto in his upper thigh on his left leg, another hit his right arm, and the last that actually hit him, hit right next to his heart. The mob watched as Naruto fell to the ground, and blood pooled around his body, and soon they were upon him, beating and kicking him everywhere. The young boy knew none of this was happening to him, neither did he know that a red film of chakra was slowly building around his small malnourished body.

Eventually the people beating him did notice and stepped back in fright as the boy stood, red chakra pouring from his pores. **"You are all fools, this boy is not the one you should be beating, he is himself and I am me. However, since you can't see past your own stupidity and hatred you will now be faced to see the second coming!"** With that said the Kyubi no Yoko had arrested temporary control of his container and slaughtered those that had beaten the young blonde boy.

* * *

><p>That was the day that Naruto learned about the Kyubi being sealed inside of him, and though he couldn't fault the Yondaime, for he understood the circumstances of sealing it into an adult, he wondered why he was chosen. He wasn't the only newborn that day, however, he did come to one conclusion, he wanted to be a better Hokage than any of the previous ones, including the forth!<p>

Today was a sunny day in Konohagakure and low and behold a month had passed since Naruto's beating and subsequent release of the Kyubi, even though it was only for a few moments. Naruto was passed out after the attack, and had been comatose ever since due to the density of the chakra that had flooded his system.

He'd had few visitors, though some of them had to be forcibly removed via ANBU and taken to Ibiki and Anko-chan for a nice chat about trying to kill a defenseless child. All of the people though tried to refute the defenselessness of the kid. However, one visitor had come by every day, and she was a shy little girl, whom some would say was dark, and weird, who always stuttered, and blushed while in the presence of our favorite blonde knucklehead.

Every day she would come and visit him, and just make sure that he was still breathing and hopefully one day when she would come by he would be awake. Every night, she would be escorted home by her mother, who would have a small smile upon her face, as she looked at her eldest daughter and the ever cheerful blonde boy, who had seemingly caught her daughter's attention.

Hina Hyuuga was a beautiful woman with her long straight silky hair, and slightly lavender pupil-less eyes that were a sign of the byakugan. She knew exactly who the young boy was, and though she did enjoy his antics, she didn't condone them. However, she completely understood why he did what he did. He was crying out for attention, whether good or bad, and she had to commend him for the sole fact that he was almost impossible to catch. She knew of only two people who could catch him, and one of them was currently stuck behind a desk doing a mountain of paperwork.

The other was a young Chunin, named Iruka, who had become a teacher at the academy a few years ago. Though she remembered a time when Iruka had also been much like Naruto in the way he expressed his want of attention. Although, more often than not Iruka would be caught within the hour, it normally took at least five hours to catch Naruto.

Today was no different, she would escort Hinata to the hospital to check upon the young blond boy, and hope that he was awake. She would then leave for an hour or so to do some small errands and return to pick up her daughter to return to the Hyuuga compound for the night. The only difference with today was that they weren't allowed to see the young blonde boy because the ANBU wouldn't allow them to pass into his room. "I apologize Lady Hyuuga, however, today he will not be receiving visitors. As per Hokage-Sama's wishes."

"May I inquire as to why ANBU-san, there has never been a day when I have not at least been able to check upon young Uzumaki-san and I would like to know of his condition." Hina Hyuuga said in a quiet however, demanding voice.

"Once again I apologize Hyuuga-sama; however, I am not at liberty to say. You may attempt to come back tomorrow; however, today Young Uzumaki-san is not to be disturbed." The ANBU said, politely however, with a tone of finality to it that stated that no more questions were to be asked, because he would not be answering them.

"A-Anbu-san, could you p-please g-g-give these to Nar-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a very quiet voice while holding out a small bouquet of flowers that she had picked up from the Yamanaka Flower Shop along the way to the hospital.

"I will do as you request Hyuuga-sama." He said accepting the bouquet. Turning he quickly opened the door and walked it, as he did another ANBU officer stepped outside to take up his position to guard the young jinchuriki.

As they made their way back to the compound Hinata was curious as to why they couldn't visit Naruto, and had activated her dojutsu as they walked away. However, the wall of chakra that was surrounding the room wouldn't let her see into it. That made her even more curious as to why they could not visit. "Hinata-Chan, it is impolite to use the byakugan to spy upon people, especially when the Hokage, himself, has forbidden us to visit today." Hina said, as she had noticed the spike of chakra right next to her.

"H-hai, kaa-san, I apologize for my ru-rudeness, I was just c-curious a-as to why we couldn't v-v-visit with Naruto-kun t-today." Hinata stuttered out her apology, completely embarrassed and slowly blushing hard enough to rival a tomato.

"I understand my Hinata-chan, but you must realize that it had to have been for a good reason that we were not allowed to visit, and we must respect the wishes of the Hokage, even if it is something that we do not wish to do sometimes."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to both of the Hyuuga's a certain blonde boy was awake and speaking quietly with said third Hokage. The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was about seventy years old and just as deadly now as he was when he was younger, possibly more so due to the fact that he was more seasoned as a warrior. However, lately he felt less like a warrior and more like a paper pusher. Though as he talked with Naruto he felt proud of how he had grown up and the maturity that he was currently showing.<p>

"Naruto-kun, you must realize that you weren't supposed to find out about the Kyubi until much later in your life. However, you are still way too young to fully realize how much of a hero you are to this village even if the citizens don't realize it." Hiruzen said.

"Jiji, is that why everyone calls me a demon? That's the reason for all of the hateful glares, general over pricing of everything at most places, or why I can't enter some of the shops?" Naruto said as he looked down into his lap where his hands rested.

"That is the reason for them to do that Naruto, however, you have to realize that they don't understand that you aren't the demon, you are the jailor, and prison to the demon. You keep us safe every day that you are alive, and they don't realize that because they can't see past their fear of the past. Do not hold hatred for them, because they do not realize what they do." Hiruzen stated. However, he now knew that he would be interrogating most of the civilians because of their treatment of the boy.

"No jiji, I don't hold hatred to them, I want them to respect me, and I want to protect them. I will become Hokage, and I will protect them with everything I have, even if they hate me still. I will prove to them that I am not the kyubi, that I am Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Naruto said, finally looking up with such determination, and conviction, that the Third was hard pressed to not believe in the young blonde.

'He is just like his father, yet at the same time just like his mother, especially with the verbal tick that he has... Wonder if it is hereditary...' The old Hokage thought to himself with a small smile. "Naruto, there is also another reason that I am visiting you today. I would like to know what happened the night that you were almost killed. I know that it is pain for you, however, I need to know."

It was as he finished saying this that one of the ANBU posted at the door walked in, and bowed lowly. "I apologize for interrupting Hokage-Sama however, Lady Hyuuga and her eldest daughter was here, and wished for me to give these to young Uzumaki-san." He said holding out the small bouquet.

"I had visitors? I didn't think anyone would care to visit me... I wonder who it was, and if I know them..." Naruto said holding his hand out to receive the gift, and had a small smile filled with wonder on his face.

"I am sure young Uzumaki that you know Lady Hinata very well, though she is a bit shy. Perhaps when you are better you should go and thank her for her thoughtful gift?" The ANBU suggested, behind his mask however, was a small smile. He was happy that this young child was finally getting a friend, hopefully.

Immediately he watched as Naruto's face fell and was concerned, even the Hokage was concerned about the turn in emotion from the boy, normally he was always smiling no matter how bad life got, unless he was angry. However, they had never seen him frown as he was currently. "Thank you for giving me the flowers ANBU-san, I will make sure to thank her when I see her that is if she comes to visit again." He said politely, which worried the Hokage even more. If anything the formal tone with which the young blonde was speaking was very out of character.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" The wizened leader asked the young blonde boy whom he thought of as a grandson.

"Hai, jiji, everything is fine. We should get back to what we were talking about earlier... I don't really remember much though. But I guess I'll start from the beginning of the day. I had woken up and when I remembered that it was my birthday I was starting to prepare stuff for a small camping trip." as he said camping trip his left hand formed a fist. The elderly leader knew that this was Naruto's tell for when he was lying.

Continuing, without interruption "I was getting ready to pack some instant ramen, when I had just found out that I was out of everything to eat. Normally I'm more prepared however, I had forgotten that my birthday was coming around, and had been preoccupied as of late trying to study for the academy." Once again his fist closed, and Sarutobi smirked, he knew that the young jinchuriki was probably planning his next prank. "I had left my flat to go and get some food before going into the woods around my apartment complex and was wandering around. I found the best ramen stand ever! Dattebayo! They treated me like a person too!

"Anyway, after eating about 10 bowls of ramen, almost one of each flavor, I decided that, that was enough. Paying then left. I knew that there were a few people following me, and at first I thought nothing of it, it was still too early for any of the more rowdy people to come after the 'demon brat'. Soon though the group following me became pretty large and I started to run.

"I ran down the alleys however, I missed the turn that would take me around to the tower, and I ended up in a dead end. They closed me in and I noticed that there were a few ninja in the crowd. They tossed kunai and shuriken at me, after the one hit my chest, I don't remember anything." Naruto said as he once again looked down to his lap. He just wanted to get out of the hospital, he hated it here. Some of the staff was nice, and the others, well they hated him and the feeling was mutual.

"Naruto, I know that in at least two parts of that story you lied. You weren't going on a camping trip and you weren't studying for the academy. What were you really doing?" Sarutobi asked in a clear and demanding voice. He knew that if he asked any other way, Naruto wouldn't answer him honestly, and would fight tooth and nail to protect his cover story.

"I... I was going to hide for about two days in the forest, the people that hate me seem to give the worse beatings on my birthday, and I can understand why now. I wasn't studying for the academy; I was trying to learn fuinjutsu because it just seems so awesome! I have a small hide a way in the forest, it's under a large tree, and is kind of small, but I'm making it bigger." Naruto stated he was looking at his unofficial jiji with pleading eyes that begged him to not take it away.

"Naruto, I wish I could help you more, and protect you better. That way you wouldn't have to hide on your birthday. However, as much as I wish to say that I know what you are going through, I can honestly say that I don't." Hiruzen said, and in its own way it was true, he didn't really knew what it was like to be so hated by the people whom he lived around. Oh don't get him wrong, the 'professor' knew what it was like to be hated, you don't become one of the strongest shinobi of a nation, by not being hated, and fighting your way through the ranks.

Being hated, feared, and revered by your peers is an everyday part of life for a ninja, and if you weren't any or all of those, then you were doing something wrong. "Naruto, I want you to continue to study, and learn as much as possible, however, don't get good marks in school. You must always remember that a ninja's greatest tool is deception, and even though these are your comrades, sometimes you will have to face them in battle. It is best to play dumb now, and surprise them later, than be smart now, and then have them expect all of your attacks. Do you think you can do that for me?" Hiruzen asked.

"Sure thing jiji, but I have a question, what happened after I passed out?" Naruto was very curious, because it wasn't everyday that one survived being stabbed by a kunai in the chest. He was pretty sure it didn't get his heart but that was only because he was still alive and breathing; although it was really hard for Naruto to tell with all the bandages. He was pretty sure though that by the time they came off there wouldn't even be a scar, there never was.

He guessed it was just part of the Kyubi, but he wasn't sure of that either. What he didn't know was that he was partially right, it was part of the kyubi trying to keep his container alive, but it was also just part of his natural healing ability. His mother had, had the exact same ability, as had all Uzumaki's. Naruto just didn't know that because he didn't know about his parents and if Hiruzen had anything to say it would stay like that until Naruto could take on one of the elemental nations and win!

Or at least until he knew that Naruto wouldn't shout it from Hokage Mountain that he was the fourth's son. Whichever came first, but right now it was time to alleviate some of these thoughts that his favorite citizen was having. "No one is really sure what happened that night Naruto, by the time that anyone got there to help you. You were covered in your blood, and some of your attacker's blood as well, not only that they were dead. We had felt a blast of the kyubi's chakra and thought that it had broken free of the seal for a moment, however, while you were in a comatose state I had a seal master take a look at the seal and he said that it is still as strong as ever. Though because you were so close to death the kyubi was allowed to take control for a few minutes to protect you as you are its container and if you die so does it in a way.

"Because of this, you will have extra training along with what you learn in the academy. This training is not to be talked about, because no one is to know. When you are in the academy, do what the others do. Don't use anything that is taught to you from the training you are to receive. Hawk here will be you're instructor. He won't be easy on you, and I will hear of your progress on a daily basis. I don't want to hear about you giving him a hard time." The elder man said in a stern voice.

Naruto nodded with budding excitement for the training; however, deep inside his mind, he couldn't get past the fact that he had indirectly killed someone. Even though it was the kyubi's influence, and possession of his body, it had still been his body; the blood was on his hands. At least that was how Naruto thought about it.

* * *

><p>'Finally I'm out of the hospital! That felt like forever!' Naruto thought as he walked through the doors and into the fresh air and brilliant sunshine. It was two weeks after Naruto's talk with Hokage-jiji and to Naruto it felt like a decade. Even though he had a few books and scrolls to read courtesy of Hawk and he had a visitor almost every day as soon as the academy let out.<p>

Hinata had come by the following day to see the blonde reading through a really thick book on chakra and basic controlling techniques for it. She knew that for an academy student the reading material that he had was advanced, and he seemed confused over it. Although, when she walked in the room with her mother, he had hid the book rather fast, with a sheepish look on his face.

He didn't like hiding what he was doing, but he had a promise to the old man to keep, and if that meant that he had to look like an idiot while doing it then oh well. He had an act to keep up after all! Then again the first shinobi rule they taught at the academy is deception is what we, as shinobi do. So then this should be a cake walk. Oh, how he would come to loathe those words later in life.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're awake!" Hinata mumbled shyly, now hiding behind her mother. Hina just smiled at the young blonde, as he cocked his head sideways in the universal sign of confusion. "Uh, excuse me, but do I know you?" the blonde asked, and if it weren't for the Hyugas impressive training on keeping ones emotions held back tightly, Hina might have face-faulted... However, as it stood she looked at the blonde boy and at her daughter who was blushing and hiding behind her kimono.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, I am Hyuuga Hina, Hinata's mother. We have come to visit you and see if you were alright." Hina said, looking at the young boy who looked so much like his father. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that the Yondaime had been reborn.

Sheepishly, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea I should be out of here tomorrow, at least that's what the doc says. They kept me a couple of days to keep an eye on me." Naruto said, "I can't wait to get out of here! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto said with a cheer.

He had always hated being in the hospital and he didn't know why. It might have been because the last time he was in the hospital, a nurse had tried to smother him, but that might not be it. He wasn't really sure anymore. Just that every time he passes the hospital shivers run down his spine, the fact that he was in the hospital now was almost enough to send him into a mild case of panic. However, his book was helping.

Hina watched as the young boy fidgeted, 'he isn't used to people' Hina thought to herself with a touch of sadness. "Well how about when you get out of the hospital Hinata, you and me meet at the park? I'm sure Hinata, would like a friend to play with." Hina said.

Hinata just eep'ed and buried her face more into her mother's kimono out of shyness. Though she really wanted to play with the energetic blonde boy, she was afraid that he would find her weird. She didn't have very good people skills, and her stuttering was a source of embarrassment to her.

"That would be nice, but I wouldn't want to be a bother." Naruto said, and as he said that a flash of pain flashed through his eyes. He knew what the other parents said to their children about him. He now knew the source of it, but still he wasn't the kyubi, he was Uzumaki Naruto and damn it, he was a person too!

"It wouldn't be a bother! Please, meet us at the park whenever you feel like it, we are there almost every day, after the academy lets out." Hina said with a reassuring smile. She hadn't missed the flash of pain, and she would do anything to make sure that he had at least one friend; she understood that the kunai is not the storage scroll.

Naruto looked stunned, the thought of having someone to play with was something he never thought that he would have. The expression upon his face must have given him away because Hina stepped forward and gave him a hug.

The ANBU in the room were not sure what to do, they had never the young boy so shocked. Sure they were around, and protected him. They might have had their reservations at first, about the jinchuriki however, after a while those thoughts were banished. Maybe, just maybe they should attempt to get closer to the boy, it couldn't hurt. They would bring it up to the Hokage at a later date.

* * *

><p>Sooner than would be expected his impromptu visitors left, and the young boy returned to reading. Or at least that is what it looked like. The book was open in front of him; however, he wasn't seeing the words on the page. He kept thinking about the offer that the matron of the Hyuuga household had offered. It wasn't every day that he was invited out to play with a clan heads daughter.<p>

Eventually though he shook the thought from his head, and returned to actually reading the book in front of him. It was horribly dry and the descriptions didn't make much sense to the young blonde. Not because it was badly written, but because he was used to being able to apply what he was reading while reading it. Walking on trees didn't seem possible with just chakra, however, he was sure once he tried to apply it, he would understand. However, he thought to himself, he would try water walking first, that way if he fell; he wouldn't crash into hard ground and end up in the hospital again. It just seemed logical to him.

When the nurse came to change the bandages again, and it was clear that there wasn't a wound, she smiled at him, but even he could see that the smile was strained and force. "Well you are almost good to go. I'll send a doctor to see you." She said, as she stood to leave. She gave one more glance back to see that the boy was just staring out the window, as though he hadn't even heard her

Finally, the doc had let him out and with a warning to be careful. Well how was he supposed to be careful when people were throwing kunai at him? It wasn't his fault he wasn't fast enough to dodge, or had eyes in the back of his head. He was just happy to get out of the hospital, running out the door with barely a by your leave, and a happy whoop for joy, he sprinted to his new favorite restaurant.

When he had walked into the restaurant he was still surprised to be greeted with such kindness that it left him frozen for a moment. He walked in and sat on a stool. "Hey, I remember you, you're that kid from a month ago who ate ten bowls!" Ayame exclaimed, she was about eighteen years old, with long brown hair tied off in a ponytail. "Hey dad, that kid is back!"

As Teuchi heard this he did a little jump with a fist pump before walking into the front of the small stand. He had seen the boy walking around a few times, and he always looked a little hungry, but he knew that the boy was an orphan. When the young blonde had walked in last month he had been surprised, when he ordered ten bowls one of each flavor. Before he had even started making the ramen, he had been skeptical that the eight year old could pay, and had asked to see the money.

When the boy had pulled out an overstuffed green toad wallet Teuchi had almost cried in joy. He knew that he would come to love this little munchkin who wanted so much ramen. As he made bowl after bowl of each flavor, and watched the boy scarf them down almost as fast as he was making them, he literally cried tears of joy. It had been so long since he had seen someone enjoy ramen as much as the boy had.

"Hey ossan, can you make me three bowls of ramen this time? I just got out of the hospital, and I don't have much money on me. I'll come back later more than likely, Dattebayo!" Naruto said with enthusiasm, and he stared at the old man that had walked through the curtain blocking the kitchen from the customers.

"Sure thing, any particular flavors?" Teuchi asked, though he was worried about how the boy had ended up in the hospital, hearing the rumors around town it wasn't that hard to understand what had happened. He watched the blonde shake his head and shrugged to himself. He would make the boy four bowls, one of which would be on the house. He had taken a shine to the youngster, and hoped that he would continue his business with the small ramen shop.

"Hey, kiddo, why were you in the hospital?" Ayame asked, leaning on the counter to stare at the young blonde. "You didn't fall from a tree, or accidentally get run over by a ninja did you?" She asked.

"No, the night I was here last, well that was my birthday. Normally I'm not found around that day, because everyone gets drunk and then they come and beat on me. I don't really remember what happened but I ended up in the hospital for a month." Naruto replied. "Don't ask me why they do it. I don't want to explain." He said, crossing his arms and putting on a stubborn pout.

Putting her hands up in front of her, "Alright alright, I won't ask. However, there is something I have to know, how can someone as small as you eat so much?" Ayame asked, she had never seen someone eat so much ramen before and it was with frightening speed with which this young boy put them away.

"I'm not small!" Naruto fairly growled out, however, that growl faded out, as a big steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of him, and instead turned into starry eyes and drool out of the corner of the young boy's mouth. "OH Glorious bowls of godly noodles how I have missed you!" Naruto said with so much praise, before digging in with gusto.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright this is the rewrite of the prologue as you will have noticed it has gotten longer. I have combined the original prologue, chapters 1 and 2 to make this longer. While it seems a bit weird to do so I would rather have longer chapters then shorter chapters and a lower word count. One thing that has always annoyed me is chapters that are barely a thousand words… It's a pet peeve and so I am going through re-arranging the story and doing some minor changes as of now. Eventually though I'll start posting new chapters again however, school is taking up a lot more time than I thought it would.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this is the second revised chapter. Just like before minimal changes have been made though there are quite a few grammatical changes that have been fixed. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into writing this story again and make enough time to do just that. It will be a while before that happens though. So my posts will be a bit slow for a while until I think I have enough chapters to post once to twice a month. While I know that sounds so slow, deal with it. I have a degree to work on, a computer to fix up, sleep to attempt to get and plot holes to pound out.

'thinking'

"talking"

"**Demon talking**"

"JUSTU!" ← or yelling. Depending on the context around it, which you should know which is which.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did sometimes or at least that I could myself perform the shadow clone jutsu. That way I could do everything I want and need to do throughout the day with no worries about having chores left over for the following day.

* * *

><p>**3 years later: 1 year before the genin graduation exam**<p>

Naruto had played his part as the dobe very well. The one person who knew him; other than the Hokage, would think that he was a natural born actor, Hinata, watched as the blonde haired, orange clad boy once again try to instigate a fight with the somber brunette whose hair was shaped like a ducks ass. Hinata and Naruto had been friends for 3 years; however, since Naruto wasn't supposed to have friends, and was supposed to be the dobe of the class, they kept it hidden. At least until graduation, then things would change.

However, let us return to the scene at hand. Naruto was crouched on the desk in front of Sasuke, both glaring hard into each other's eyes. Obsidian met cerulean, in a non blinking stare, their thoughts bare to both parties. Sasuke's hatred for his brother, the sadness at the loss of his family, his annoyance at the fan girls that constantly vie for his attention, all of it bare to Naruto, for him to break apart and inspect as he so chooses.

The same applied to Naruto, his loneliness of being an orphan, the hatred from the villagers and his corresponding emotions, and his happiness at having that one friend with which he could share everything with. The pain of rejection, the confusion that had clouded him for so long, and the relief of finding the answer along with the disbelief that said answer wrought.

Then the trance was broken as the boy in front of Sasuke's desk leaned back in his chair and bumped into Naruto. The resounding silence that filled the room as their lips met was astounding. Then the room sprung into action, the fan girls screaming bloody murder, Naruto and Sasuke sputtering in disbelief and disgust, and several of the other students laughing at their misfortune.

It was wide known throughout the class that both boys had a heated rivalry, at least one sided. Though it was little known just how similar both lives were. Yes they were different, but there were more similarities then both boys would care to realize. However, they had built a grudging respect for each other because of the fact that they understood the pain, the loneliness that the other had gone through. You could be in a crowd of people and still feel alone, and both boys had felt that.

Not even five minutes later did Iruka walk into the room and see something that he had never thought he'd see Naruto was currently cornered by all of Sasuke's fan-girls while Sasuke was spitting out the window, looking slightly green and the rest of the class was laughing. Making a hand-sign and concentrating, Iruka expanded his head and yelled "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Letting his head deflate and watching as all the kids scrambled to get to their chairs except for Naruto and Sasuke. One was in the corner mumbling to himself about how girls were scary, and the other still had his head out the window trying to not hurl, while not quite accomplishing that feat.

"Alright, Naruto sit down in your seat, and Sasuke... uh... go to the nurse." Iruka said, watching as Naruto very slowly moved to stand and sit in a chair all the way in the back of the class as far away from as many of the girls as he could. Sasuke soon moved away from the window and also took his seat, looking the worse for wear as he tried to get back to his regularly scheduled brooding.

"Alright class today we will be working on the transformation jutsu, taijutsu, kunai and shuriken throwing and we will do a brief overview of fuinjutsu, so that you may learn how to create your own explosive tags." Iruka said, as he looked around the classroom. "Are there any questions?"

Noticing that none of his students raised their hands, he continued. "Everyone line up, single file in the front of the room, and we will begin!"

* * *

><p>As the class went on, Sarutobi smiled at the antics of Naruto. He happened to be watching through a glass sphere, due to boredom, and caught the whole thing. It would now become a piece of blackmail for the old Hokage against the young blonde boy. Seeing as said blonde boy had a lot of blackmail against the third as it was. Though most of it was cataloged information, however, there were some secrets that the leader of Konohagakure would like to keep about himself.<p>

Soon the elderly Hokage put away the glass looking ball and returned to the bane of all leaders' existence, paperwork. As the day progressed he wondered what Naruto was up to, seeing as the academy had let out about an hour ago. However, even though his curiosity wanted to get the better of him the mountain of paperwork on his desk wouldn't allow it to.

Not even thirty minutes later did Naruto walk through the doors to his office? The blond activated the privacy seals that were in the office for just such a conversation that he wanted to have with the Hokage.

"Hokage-jiji, there is something that I need to talk to you about. I think that there is a traitor at the school. I've had the suspicion for a while now, and well I wanted to run something by you." Naruto said. He didn't want to be the class clown forever, I mean it was fun, and it had its perks, but really, he wanted to be himself. To hell with what the rest of the population of Konohagakure thought of him.

"Alright Naruto, I want to know how you came to this conclusion, you're plans to chase out said traitor, and how much is it going to cost ramen wise to get you to keep up the act." The elderly Hokage said while lacing his fingers together and resting his nose above them.

"Don't get mad, but I did a small experiment in class and looked at some of the other paper tests that some of the other students had and noticed that theirs were easier than mine, and though I knew the answers to mine, I purposely failed it to keep up my act. Then added to that the taijutsu that they teach me in the academy is flawed compared to what I've learned and what they are teaching to the other students. However, that's not what makes me think that there is a traitor. It's just a gut feeling, and with my life I've learned to trust my gut feeling."

"So you're telling me that though you have no proof, someone has been sabotaging you're schooling, and you believe that they are going to commit treason? Naruto, those are some serious allegations, and even though I know that you have had a hard life, but this is a bit much. I know that you aren't one to cry wolf and would never point fingers intentionally. So when you have proof, come back. Without proof I can do nothing."

"I understand Hokage-jiji, however, I'm going to run a test for the graduation exam, I am purposely going to fail to see if I can flush out the traitor. I'm still not sure who it is but I have my suspicions, and seeing as you can't do anything without tangible evidence it would behoove me to keep them to myself." Naruto said as he deactivated the seal around the office. "Hokage-jiji, Come on! You promised me ramen today!"

As Naruto fell back into the assigned role that he had been given three years ago by the Hokage he felt a glimmer of disappointment because he had to do this all on his own, and he wasn't exactly sure how to do it. Though he'd figure it out eventually, that was one of the great things about his pranks, planning the attack and the method of escape has definitely made planning strategies easy.

Soon both the Hokage and the orange clad blonde boy were on their way to Ichiraku's Ramen stand to have a small meal, well small in relative terms, seeing as Naruto could probably eat the ramen stand out of business for the day. Though they would be happy about it, because Naruto was their favorite customer, it wouldn't be good to lose that business from other customers.

Making their way there, Naruto regaled the Hokage with stories of the academy, and of his issues with learning Bunshin. He told the older man what he thought his issues were with it, seeing as he attempted a low level genjutsu to test out his theory. He believed it to be because of his chakra reserves. However, he had an idea to work with, and he would test it out after he tanked up on ramen. If his experiment doesn't work then he would ask for some advice on the matter from a couple of people.

You see, when Naruto had found out about the Kyuubi being sealed in him three years ago, the Hokage deemed it necessary for him to be taught by a few of the more experienced shinobi of the village, whether they wanted to do it or not. Then again it was classified as an S-rank mission so they were more than willing to put up with the jinchuriki just for the pay.

Though after a while all of his instructors came around, just because the sheer tenacity of the boy whom they originally deemed the 'demon'. His way of work, while exhausting most of the shinobi who trained him, also earned him their respect, because he never gave up and never complained. Although, he was young, he was one of the smartest students any of them had ever had, and he took everything that they threw at him and then asked for more. They weren't sure if he was a sadist or what, but he enjoyed learning what they taught him, though it wasn't much.

They taught him enough to get by when in a pinch and the basics of everything else, just to see what he would be interested in. After that they let him learn what he wanted; when he wanted, and let him ask them questions. The only thing that they taught him in depth was taijutsu, and the art of the sword. Both of which he was proficient at, though rapidly getting better. Seeing as few shinobi in Konoha used swords they could only teach him what they knew, and maybe once he shed the facade, he could continue his studies.

As they made their way closer to the Ramen shop, Naruto stopped and seemed to zone out on the Hokage, which made more than a few people nervous. Tilting his head just a bit Sarutobi watched with mild interest as Naruto did this, it normally meant that things were about to get very exciting within the village and that there would definitely be a bigger mountain of paperwork on his desk come the next day.

Soon a grin formed on the young man's face and with it came a glint in his eye that many of the villagers had seen before, and they ran for fear of becoming the next person to be pranked by the young blonde. Though nothing really heinous and they couldn't prove it was him because of lack of evidence, it was a pain to clean up! Seriously, one time there was a shop that refused a younger Naruto service for no reason, and blamed him of stealing and the next day, that store was bombed with soap resistant paints. The whole store had to be redone because it became an eye sore by mid day.

Shaking his head, Naruto started to walk and talk again with the elder Hokage. "Naruto, may I ask what you have planned?" Sarutobi asked he was interested in what would happen so that he could get ahead of the paper work and be prepared for anything.

"Sorry Jiji, but this one is best left unsaid until it's executed and even then I might not tell anything. Plus its part of my plan for the graduation exam, so seeing as that you can't do anything; I'm making sure all bases are covered." Naruto said as he walked ahead until he spotted the eaves of cloth hanging over the entrance to the Ramen shop. With a burst of speed Naruto stood there bouncing on his toes and waving for the older man to hurry up.

* * *

><p>Soon night fell upon the bustling village of the hidden leaf, and with the sun setting the ninja became more active. Though not necessarily confined to the night, it made it easier for some of them to get around without being spotted so easily. However, with one ninja – in – training it was easy to get around without being spotted no matter the time of day.<p>

As she walked along the alley way closest to the main road, she began to hum a slow and haunting melody that for many passersby would spook them enough to get them to hurry home. She made her way sedately and quietly with barely a susurrus of her clothes. If anyone knew whom walked the alleys at night humming this tune they didn't show it, nor did this girl pay attention to them.

Soon she had reached her destination; a standing pile of rubble that seemed to constantly be under repair. Though the place no longer had a building manager, the one person who lived here tried to keep it in as good repair as much as possible. Staring at the building brought upon a rush of emotions for the young pre-teen, as she located her destination in the top most corner.

She stood there for a few minutes and just gazed at the building, noticing some of the plaster missing, and doors hanging off the hinges on a few of the rooms. Tonight was their weekly meeting and training night, though they could meet more often Naruto felt that it would be beneficial for both of them to meet once a week so that she could train properly within the compound that she is normally confined to, though sneaking out was easy for the young heiress.

Shaking her head, she started away from the shadow filled alley and made her way across the street. As she walked she noticed that the building seemed to loom in front of her, though not scary it was imposing, and she seemed to get the feeling that if anyone else were to live there they would be caste out from normal society. Yet she didn't care, here lived her one true friend, in whom she could confide anything in, and those secrets would be kept safe.

As she walked up the stairs she realized that she would soon be late for their meeting and picked up the pace a bit to a slow jog up the stairs till she reached the fourth floor, and continued to the farthest most corner of the complex. Knocking lightly on the door, she waited patiently for the answer that was forthcoming. "Hinata-chan, is it Friday already?" Naruto asked in his most chastised voice, he was so busy planning for the graduation exam/ treacherous bastard flushing, that he completely forgot that today was their meeting day.

"Yes Naruto, it is. Let me guess you got caught up in planning for some extravagant prank in which will be used for later as possible blackmail on some unsuspecting person?" Hinata replied with a bubbling mirth in which she felt.

"You know me to well, come in, come in! You know to make yourself comfortable, let me clean up some of my plans, because the less you know about some of them the less likely Jiji will call you to find out what I'm doing." He said with a wink as he let her in the door and closed it behind her. She took off her shoes in the entrance and slipped into the slippers awaiting her and watched as Naruto zipped around the apartment barely creating a breeze in his wake.

Within three minutes the place was tidier than when she had first arrived. No longer were papers lining the floor in a circle around where he sat, nor were there any clothes along the floor as well. She giggled as she had watched him clean, embarrassed about the mess that he had left behind. If it weren't for her coming once a week she was sure that he would never clean the apartment at all.

"So what will we be working on today? I know that we said we would be sparing, but seeing as I completely forgot I think we should change the plans. Also isn't tomorrow the beginning of the month? You're family will want to see what you have improved upon." Naruto said, he wanted to make sure Hinata was at the top of her game when it came to the sparring sessions in which her family made her participate.

* * *

><p>As the sun broke through the horizon and started to show its light upon the village of the hidden leaf, two young children were sound asleep in their prospective homes, one with blonde hair, and whisker marks adorning his cheeks and the other with blue black hair and fair skin, each off in their own dreams of the future that they would like and both with a small smile upon their faces.<p>

However, one child was about to have a rude awakening seeing as she was about to be late for her morning spar. With a bucket of ice and water one of the more playful servants of the branch family decided to take a page from a blonde haired prankster and dumped the water on our sleeping heiress. With a loud squeal she jumped from the bed and with an automatic reaction of having spent time with Naruto throughout a jyuuken strike to the shoulders.

Realizing what she did, she started to apologize profusely. "Do not worry Hinata-sama, I shouldn't have startled you out of sleep like that, and it was out of line for me to do so. Please forgive me." The servant bowed to the young heiress.

"Hinata, what has happened? I heard you across the house." A pair of cold eyes made themselves visible and with them came a face that was seemingly made of marble for all the warmth it held. He took in the site of the room, Hinata's drenched state and the bucket that was more than likely filled with water earlier. Soon a glare settled upon his face, "You will report to the dojo immediately for training Hinata; since you see fit to sleep in, you shall spar with me." Turning around he walked briskly away.

"I am so sorry Hinata-sama; I did not mean to get you into trouble with your father." The servant was bowing so low that she appeared prostrate before the young heiress.

"Do not worry yourself Mika-san; you woke me up this morning as I had asked. I do not blame you for this, I know I should have woken up earlier and yet I didn't. This is no one's fault but my own." Turning she started shedding her wet night clothes so that she could change quickly and meet her father in the dojo.

"Hinata-sama, you didn't stutter!" The branch member was so shocked that she wasn't sure what to do. The young heiress was known to stutter, and be shy.

"I normally don't, I perfected the stutter a long time ago, as a mask. Remember deception is a ninja's greatest tool. Please whatever you do, do not tell anyone about this. I wish to keep up the mask as long as possible." Standing up straighter than anyone other than Naruto had seen, the young girl seemed like a complete and different person. She was confident, and didn't seem like the shy girl that was normally seen on the premises.

"As you wish, milady," the woman now identified as Mika said bowing once more and waiting to be dismissed.

"Please go to the dojo and tell my father that I will be there in a few moments. Thank you for keeping this secret for me as well. I know that it is a lot to ask." Hinata said, though she was confident in herself, it felt out of place to confide in someone who wasn't Naruto.

Mika turned quickly and exited as quietly as possible to allow Hinata some measure of privacy and quietude while she changed. As she scurried down the halls toward the dojo she still couldn't fathom the thought that the normally quiet and shy seeming girl wasn't quiet and shy. She smiled at the thought that one day, the young lady everyone so mistreated would show them they were wrong.

Hinata turned around and stripped out of her wet clothes quickly. Soon she had her breasts bound tight, and was putting on the traditional yukata that marked the placement of the Hyuuga. Within minutes she was dressed and padding softly through the hallway with her head downcast and her fingertips touching. The mask had been replaced upon her person, and as she fell into her role as a shy, and bumbling girl she felt a bit of her real self slip away. If she kept this up soon she would be this girl that she so despised.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. His dreams weren't plagued with nightmares from his past as of late and he had two people to thank for that. The kyubi and Hinata-chan, though the outside world, as Naruto calls it, knows nothing of their relationship, they do and that is something that makes him happy.<p>

Stretching he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take care of his morning routine. About thirty minutes later Naruto walked out of the bathroom looking and smelling like a human being. As things went; today was looking up to be a good day, Naruto couldn't complain much. As he walked around the apartment he found that he needed to get some groceries and do some actual cleaning. Despite popular belief that he was a monster and he lived in a sty, he preferred order over chaos anytime of the day.

Soon the boy with hair the color of the sun itself was on his way. His first stop was Ichiraku Ramen, to see Teuchi-ji-san, and Ayame-nee-san. His customary seat was open and there was very little traffic in the ramen shop this early in the day. "Teuchi-jii-san, Ayame-nee-san, may I have the regular order?" Naruto asked with his usual enthusiasm.

"Sure thing kid, coming right up!" Teuchi said, ever since the day that Naruto first came into the small shop he had been a part of the Ichiraku family, even if they couldn't adopt him. As soon as those words left the elderly gentleman's mouth a crowd of shinobi walked into the shop. To Naruto who was observing them out of the corner of his eyes they seemed like high Chunin to low jonin in terms of power, however, the way they carried themselves one would think that they were the Hokage.

They sauntered up to Naruto, menace covering their faces, "Hey brat, you are in my seat, why don't you go run along and get lost." The other shinobi behind him were snickering. They wouldn't defend what they essentially considered the demon brat of Konoha.

"Shinobi-san, you are in the wrong here, seeing as I am in what was an empty seat that did not have anyone's name upon it. Just because you don't like me doesn't mean that you may do whatever it is you are thinking in that childishly small mind of yours. Please sit somewhere else with your group." Naruto said as politely as he could. He didn't want to get into it with these guys, not because he didn't think he could win, but because he didn't want to miss out on probably the only meal he'd get today at the ramen shack.

"Would you hear that boys, the brat is trying to sound educated!" Guffaws followed that statement, and the shinobi tried to put the blonde boy in his place. "See just because my name isn't written on the seat doesn't mean that it isn't mine, I sit there whenever I come into this place and seeing as I am a regular here means that, that seat is mine. Now get up and get out!" The still young, but older than Naruto's twelve years, shinobi decided to get rough with the last of his little speech and drag the boy out of the chair.

"Excuse me shinobi-san, but that young boy that you are picking on happens to be a regular here as well, more than you that is. He is here on a daily basis, so therefore that gives him more of a right to sit there than it does for you to pull him out of that chair. I suggest that you release him, and walk away now. Because as of now you are no longer allowed to come into my ramen shop and tell my customers where they can and cannot sit.

"If you have a problem with this please feel free to bring it up to the Hokage, however, seeing as I know the man personally that would be a folly on your part. You see the Hokage, himself, frequents this establishment as well. Though you would know that if you were here more often please leave, and don't return until you have gained some form of manners." Teuchi told the shinobi who still had Naruto's arm in his vice like grip. "I would also appreciate it if you would let go of the boy. He is a patron of my store, and is more than welcome to sit wherever he so chooses."

"Tch, fine we will take our business somewhere else. You'll be sorry old man." The one who had a hold of Naruto said before he pushed the boy off the stool and onto the ground. Laughing the three turned around and walked out of the small stall to find another place to eat.

"Teuchi-jii-san, it would have been alright, I would have moved. Now you've lost a customer because of me." Naruto said. He felt bad because the Ichiraku's had put a lot on the line for a small blonde orphan boy, and because of that they had lost a lot of business that they had gained throughout the years.

"No, Naruto, it would not have been alright, that" with as much disgust as Teuchi could manage filled this one word, "ninja, would not have stopped there. He would have continued to bully you. And seeing as you are my most loyal fan and best patron, it would only be right to stand up for you. Plus, you are one of my best eaters!" Teuchi smiled at the blonde boy.

Soon all thoughts of that rude shinobi vanished as Naruto tucked into his favorite meal. The first of his three bowls was pork and kimchee flavored ramen. Just for that spice in the morning, his next bowl was beef flavored with egg and some beef strips, and last but definitely not least is miso broth with udon noodles, shiitake mushrooms and a piece of tilapia that was blanched in the miso broth.(*)

As he finished his bowls of ramen Naruto sat there after paying and talked to two of his most favorite people in the village. About an hour passed before a lady with violet hair in a spiky styled pony tail sat down. Her clothes were slightly revealing, yet functional for a ninja, and she seemed to be more interested in the conversation than in ordering ramen.

"Ah, Miss Anko, so good to see you again, is there anything I can get for you? Lunch, a snack, or possibly a drink?" Ayame asked always the hostess. Plus it was always good to ask for perspective sales.

"Just some tea and a small bowl of miso soup, thanks" Anko replied, turning back to the conversation that was happening beside her.

"I'm telling you Teuchi-jii-san, it wasn't a big deal I would have moved eventually. Not everything needs to be solved by violence, or rudeness. Sometimes just being the bigger person can solve a lot of problems that most people decide to take violence to." Naruto said, vehement that his point was the correct one.

Shaking his head the older man knew better. "Once you give them an inch, they try to go for a foot then a mile, and then where would it stop. Naruto sometimes, being the bigger person won't solve everything, sometimes just sometimes you need to stand up and defend yourself, either with words or with fists. However, you are right on some points, you won't be right all the time. Plus, I didn't need their patronage anyways; they were rude to everyone and thought themselves better than even the sannin."

"Alright I understand, but I still say that if I had moved then you wouldn't have lost customers." Naruto conceded the point and decided to let the ramen vendor win. After all he would have plenty of time to win an argument against him, and this just didn't seem like the time.

"Hey gaki, you look familiar, but I could have sworn that you were more unrefined than what you sound like right now." Anko said as she stared piercingly at the blonde boy. She knew who the boy was, and what he contained, and didn't hold it against him. I mean how could she, when she still bared the mark of her traitorous sensei.

"Most people would say the same thing, until they got to know me. What one perceives is different than how one might actually be. Also, I act like a moron so that I have a less of a chance to incite a mob for something with which I cannot help. Please excuse me; I'm late for my daily training." Naruto said, as he stood up and sooner than one might think a goofy grin was plastered to his face that made his normally piercing blue eyes seem squinted and dulled. "Later old man, I'll be back tomorrow!" As the words were leaving his mouth, Naruto disappeared almost as fast as he had come this morning.

"Does he come here every day around this time?" Anko asked, she really wanted to know because the boy seemed like a puzzle to her. If there was one thing Anko Mitarashi couldn't pass up, it was a good puzzle.

"Most days yes, however, there are times where he goes a month or so without coming in. I haven't figured out where he goes on those days, but more than not he is here in this seat enjoying three bowls of ramen. Then he goes off and trains somewhere. No one has been able to figure out where he goes. At least no one that I know, maybe one day, he'll find someone to confide in, a mentor of sorts." Teuchi said with a wistful smile on his face.

He was one of the few people who saw the boy for what he was, a boy, and just that. He wasn't the kyubi re-incarnated, nor was he a demon; Naruto was just a kindhearted, overly energized boy who really liked to prank people who treated him wrong. Though that was neither here nor there seeing as most of the pranks couldn't be verified that it was him; they just assumed it was.

Anko finished off her tea and soup then stood up, leaving the cash on the counter, "You know old man; if you and the dango shop merged you'd both make a killing. Think it over, the best of dango and ramen in one shop." She said as she turned to leave, looking back she said "I might have to come by here more often, with or without the dango. Ya'll are good people."

* * *

><p>As she walked into the dojo she noticed her father standing to one side of the room with a fierce glare on his face. She took of her geta and pointed them away from the door as is the custom. She closed the shoji and stepped lightly into the room. They stood there for a moment staring at each other, and then simultaneously they both slipped into the proper jyuuken stance.<p>

With a flurry of blows Hiashi had his daughter incapacitated. Curled up on the floor Hinata coughed before attempting to get up. "Stay down. It's where you belong, on the ground like the trash that you are. You are not worthy to be heir to the Hyuuga name, and you disgrace me with your presence in my house. You will be branded within three days time, which gives you ample time to get the bare necessities out of your room and off of our lands." With a regal twirl he stormed out of the room.

Within a few minutes Hinata was crouched on the floor, as a single tear rolled down her face. It didn't take long for her to undo the closing of her tenketsu. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her face with her sleeve, removing the evidence of her tears and stood. She held herself in a slumped posture, with her head down, however a small smile of relief covered her face. Now, now she could work on her style, without the family breathing down her neck. She walked back to her room and quickly packed a small bag. Her first stop was the Hokage to setup receiving a stipend and an order of protection from the Hyuuga clan.

She would stop by and leave her stuff at Naruto's with a note explaining why it was there and that she would be moving into the complex. Seeing as Naruto didn't pay rent due to the fact that no one wanted to live there, so long as he maintained the building he was fine.

She walked out of the compound and no one stopped her, or asked her any questions about where she was taking her stuff. No one cared; it was a cold environment to live in. One in which someone like her would not flourish. As soon as she got onto the road and turned the corner she started at a slow jog towards where her new home would be.

Dropping off her stuff after she obtained the spare key that was hidden in a false part of the wall next to his front door she placed her stuff down in the Living room next to the small worn down couch she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a short note.

"Naruto,

I've been disowned, and need a place to stay for a couple of days until I can clean out the apartment next door.

-Hinata"

Walking out of the apartment she made sure to lock the door back up and started on the journey to the Hokage's tower. It wasn't a long walk but it was enough for a warm up if she decided on the way back that she wanted to go for a run. It wasn't too long before she was standing at the doors and looked up. She could see the smoke from the Hokage's pipe billowing gently out of the window that was open. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage she walked into the tower with her head held high, shoulders straight and her posture was impeccable.

She walked up the stairs, and as she passed people they stared at her, not knowing what to do. It wasn't often that they saw the heiress of the most prominent clan in the fire nation. Especially since the Uchiha clan was murdered, and they let everyone know about it. It was common knowledge that the heiress of the clan was a shy girl who kept to herself and was soft spoken. A lot of people had hoped that she would grow into the role and change the clan for the better. However, by the looks of things and seeing her here by herself it was a good guess what was going to happen.

Though they didn't confront her, and by the look of the glare on her face they knew where she was going. They would kill to be a fly on that wall. "Excuse me Miss, but I need to see the Hokage it is very important." Hinata addressed the assistant that had her desk next to the door that she needed to get in.

"I'm sorry but he is currently very busy and cannot be disturbed. His next availability is Tuesday of next week, anything before that is taken. I am sorry." The assistant said, she knew who this girl was, and she was going to get her to leave. She didn't like the Hyuuga in general, seeing as they tried to lord over everyone.

"Well then I will take that appointment, along with going in there now. Good luck trying to stop me." Hinata said as she walked towards the door. She almost made it too if the secretary hadn't grabbed her arm.

"I said you can't go-" And before she could finish that sentence she was curled up in a ball on the floor crying. Hinata punched her in the stomach with all her strength.

"I will and I can; now you can lay there in your own misery or I can at least sit you in your chair so you may maintain your dignity. Choose wisely, because I don't have much time, you have ten seconds." Hinata said, the cold glare that was normally reserved for her by her father was situated squarely on her face, and directed squarely at the downed assistant.

Wheezing the assistant chose to be sat in her chair though she slumped over her desk immediately so any sort of dignity that she would have had was lost. Once again she walked to the door and knocked and waited for the signal to enter the office. "Enter!" came through the door as a muffled yell. Opening the door she was astounded to see the opulent yet sparsely furnished office. Even with the minimal decorations the office felt richly furnished and serious.

"And to what do I owe the honor, Hyuuga-san?" The Hokage asked without looking up once to see who had entered. The pipe was still firmly planted in his mouth, and his hand was busy signing away at papers and stacking them in a neat pile.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for the disruption and but I need a few minutes of your time. A certain blonde boy has informed me that you have privacy seals, could you activate them? What I need to discuss should not be heard by some over eager ears in the walls or at the door." With that she had his full attention, not even a minute later the seals were activated and Hinata was seated in a chair opposite of the head honcho.

"Alright, you have my undivided attention, how may I help you on this most beautiful day?" The Hokage said as he interlaced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. His pipe lay gently on the desk before him. He watched the nuances of the young heiresses face and body, searching for clues that might elude him to the purpose of this meeting.

"As you will soon found out from my father, I am no longer the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. I have been disowned this afternoon and am in need of a place to stay, which I have located, a monthly stipend so that I may afford groceries, and other provisions needed for someone who is in the shinobi school, and an order of protection from my family, my father disowned me before they put the seal on me. Therefore seeing as I am no longer part of the clan it would seem wrong for me to be kept to the traditions of an out of date practice." Hinata explained trying to avoid the major details.

"May I ask how this happened? It would help me in the long run to avoid further embarrassment, from your father, and the rest of the council." Even with the way he worded it, it wasn't a request though to some it would have sounded like it. It was a demand plain and simple, wrapped in pretty words and topped with a bow of civility.

As she explained her situation to the Hokage he leaned back in his chair, repacked his pipe and lit it up again. The smell of expensive tobacco wafted through the air as the young Hyuuga told her story. This time not leaving anything out, she explained from the night that her uncle Hizashi had died protecting her. Though it took over an hour Hinata could feel the weight of the Hyuuga clan come off from her shoulders.

After she finished her story they just sat there pondering what was said, and what was to be done. Eventually though the silence had to be broken. "Where will you be staying? I need to know the details, and there might be an ANBU protection squad assigned to you, to make sure that nothing happens."

"I will be staying in the same building as Naruto, to help him with the maintenance, and to maybe try to get him to eat something other than ramen. No offense but he really needs to expand his diet." Hinata said. "I hope to stay in the apartment next to his, after I clean it out. Though I'm not sure if a guardian will be required, I know that Naruto has been on his own for most of his life, though the orphanage hardly counts as a caring environment towards him. If it is required then I would like to choose, if not then so be it." Hinata said.

"You bring up very valid points, and I see that you and Naruto are still close, I hope that it will stay that way, he needs more people in his life like you Hinata, and I don't think a guardian per say will be necessary but someone will check in on you two from time to time, and you may choose who that is however, they must be at least tokubetsu jonin or higher, and you will have a protective detail at all times. At least until both of you can protect yourselves adequately from a jonin at the very least.

"I am sure you know that Naruto doesn't pay rent so long as he maintains the building, and when the Chunin exams are held here he rents out at least the bottom floor of rooms. The money that is earned from that time is put into an account that Naruto will be able to access once he makes genin. Though he has quite a bit saved up you will have to pretty much start from scratch, seeing as you both are practically close to graduating, however, you will receive a stipend, though it won't be much it should cover food, and any other essentials that are needed." The Hokage explained as he rummaged through the drawers to his desk looking for the legal paperwork that is needed for this situation

* * *

><p>As the day came to a close Hinata felt accomplished, and better about herself and what she had to do. Once Hinata had left the Hokage tower there was enough to keep her busy for a few days at the least. First things first though, Hinata needed to make sure that she would have more than enough cleaning supplies and some food for dinner.<p>

As Hinata walked around the village picking up stuff for cleaning and cooking, and noticed that every time she would turn around there would be a shadow following her. Seeing as ANBU wouldn't be caught by someone below the rank of high jonin to Hokage she activated her byakugan without hand signs and her degree of vision grew larger. With her field of vision now larger Hinata knew who was following her. It was Mika from the branch family, she wasn't skilled at stealth, nor the ninja arts, and Mika was a servant. However, with her byakugan activated Hinata noticed something off, she could see the ANBU following her, but along with Mika there was one other.

"K-kurenai-san, may I a-ask if there is any s-s-specific reas-son that you are f-followi-i-ing me?" Hinata asked slipping back into her mask of a shy, stuttering girl. It was getting easier and easier to put on and harder to take off; she wondered if Naruto experienced the same thing with his alter personality. She made a mental note to ask him later.

"I heard about what happened, and am extending the invitation to stay with me. I know it's been a while since we last saw each other, and well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind living with me." Kurenai said as she walked closer to the former heiress.

"I will c-consider the o-option, however, as of n-n-now I will be s-staying on my own. P-p-p-please don't take offen-nse but as for n-now there are some t-things that I plan to d-d-do, I w-w-will meet with you l-l-later. I must be on my way n-now." With a polite bow from the waist down, making sure not to drop anything Hinata ducked away from the genjutsu specialist and scurried away, almost immediately blending into the crowd.

Kurenai stood there for a few more moments in utter shock, she had expected Hinata to be grateful and say yes right off the bat. Not give a polite yet utter refusal to her proposal. Muttering to herself about not being in the girls life more she walked off to find Asuma and ask him what he thought of the idea, maybe if he was with that lazy Nara they could both shed some light to the plight in which she found herself in.

Mika continued her scouting of the now former Hyuuga heiress. Mika was pretty sure that Hinata knew she was following her, especially seeing as Hinata found the genjutsu jonin. It was only a matter of time before Hinata called her out into the open, but Mika was tasked with this by the main branch elders by pain of the curse seal to find out where Hinata was now staying. They needed to know where Hinata would be so that when the time came to put the seal on her, they wouldn't have to search her out.

Mika followed Hinata for the better part of the day, having lost sight of her for about three hours after Hinata left the compound. Seeing as Hinata wasn't lugging around all of her stuff Mika came to the conclusion that Hinata must have either hid them somewhere, or dropped them off though Mika knew for a fact that because the girl wore that shy mask that Hinata didn't have many, if any, friends.

Now that Mika thought about it, she barely knew the former heiress, and she didn't know anyone who really could say that they did. With the exception that Hinata always treated the branch family with kindness that was hard to come by in the Hyuuga family. However, such thoughts and utterances lead to one being in physical pain by the seal placed upon them in their pre-teen years.

As Mika observed the young girl; who was doing menial shopping as though it was a common custom of a main house family member, she noticed that Hinata kept the mask partially on. Just enough to have a slight stutter, and shy composure without giving herself away that was one of the few things that amazed Mika, this young woman that she was watching was better at deception than most shinobi of her age. It made Mika wonder where Hinata learned all of it, because Mika knew it wasn't taught in the academy, at least not until one has officially made genin.

Mika watched as Hinata flitted from one vender to the next picking up either food or cleaning supplies, sometimes even some ninja gear. Eventually though Hinata stopped shopping and walked into a small park that was empty. "You do realize Mika-san, that I've known you have been following me for the greater part of the day. Please come out into the open and speak to me." Though Hinata sounded cordial enough, Mika knew better.

"I apologize Hyuuga-sama; however, the elders and your father tasked me with following you for the day so that they may know where to find you when the time comes for you to be sealed." Mika sadly informed her.

"Then you may inform them that if they wish to place the seal upon my head, they will have to go through the Hokage. My father disowned me; therefore they can no longer seal me. I am now a citizen of Konohagakure and they can no longer have any say in my life they should have thought about that before discarding me away like trash.

"Along those lines I am also free to learn whatever form of taijutsu that I please. I am sorry that you will be the barer of this news, for they will not be tolerant to hear it. Mika, you have done an excellent job of following me throughout the day, and though I allowed it, I must say goodbye here." With that Hinata quickly dashed away from the park and back to Naruto's apartment.

Mika was left gaping at the spot where the young woman stood. "This will not be good." Mika muttered to herself, and started the walk back to the compound. Mika knew that there was nothing she could say that would save her, and so resigned herself to the painful death that she now faced.

* * *

><p>Naruto had arrived at his apartment in the early afternoon, and found a note on his table along with unknown bags in his living room. As he read the note he figured out what was happening and though it saddened him that Hinata's family would do such a thing; he was happy that she was no longer under the tyrannical rule of her father. Yet this brought on a set of issues that he was hoping would be delayed for a bit longer.<p>

Growing up with Hinata as a best friend Naruto learned a lot about her; such as her love of plants, cinnamon buns and good books. So because of that Naruto was making her a personal area where she could go and relax; however, it wasn't even halfway finished and this put a kink in his plans. Naruto decided to get as much done on this project as much as possible. He wanted to surprise her with this, because Hinata had so few surprises in her life, along with places to call her own.

Walking into his room, Naruto grabbed the tool bag that he was using for this project, and the key ring that would open all of the apartments. Naruto opened the apartment next to his and set up for the continued project. Seeing as he couldn't buy most of the stuff needed for this project Naruto asked Teuchi to buy the stuff Naruto thought he needed.

Everything was in full swing within an hour, and Naruto was happy with the progress that he was making. The wall had been knocked down with the exception of the support beam and he was in the process of cleaning up the mess that the wall left. Hinata's new place was going to be nice and large, with a big window so that she could see the village from the second best vantage point.

Naruto was still working on the layout and tearing out the second kitchen from the apartment he busted into that he wasn't aware that Hinata had returned and was watching him work. Hinata had to admit that even for a twelve year old he was doing an excellent job, though she wasn't sure why he did this. Not wanting to startle him while he was wielding a rather large mallet Hinata went to put the stuff that she bought away in his apartment.

Within an hour she had made a nice dinner of rice balls with assorted vegetables in the center of them. Hinata hoped that she made enough to feed the small armies worth of food that Naruto could put down if he tried. Seeing that Naruto hadn't arrived as of yet, Hinata decided to let him know that food was made. Walking next door she stopped in the doorway and watched as Naruto worked, and noticed the progress that he made in tearing down the kitchen.

"Naruto, I made food, come and eat." Hinata said when he took a short pause to see what was left to knock down. She watched as he stiffened up and turned around with a wide eyed look that was out of place in her company.

"Oh, hey Hinata" Naruto said as his hand moved to the back of his head to ruffle the hair there. "I didn't notice you get back, its dinner time already?" Naruto asked as he looked out the window to see the sky turning a reddish pink hue. "Whoa, time sure passed quickly. Want to tell me what happened over dinner?" Naruto watched her nod, and declared he was going to wash up a bit before eating.

As they sat at the small table that he had; both with a plate in front of them, and a mountain of rice balls between them Hinata explained what happened earlier that morning. Before long both of them were enjoying the atmosphere and the food. As dinner was coming to an end Hinata finally asked "What are you doing in the apartment next door? I was planning to clean it and move into there, but it seems as though you are tearing it apart."

"Ah, well you see I was making a place for you that was nice and large, so that you would have room to garden, and have a place for books if you so wanted. Someplace that was uniquely for you. I have been working on it over the past couple of months, that's why it's not even close to being done. Once I'm done with taking out the kitchen you saw me tearing apart I will start to add plaster and it will come together.

"Until it is done though you can have my bed, I normally fall asleep on the couch anyway." Naruto informed her. "I didn't want to let you know about the apartment yet I wanted to surprise you, but seeing as you know if it now, you can think of what colors you want to paint it. I will do all the work, or at least what I can do on my own and ask for help when needed." Naruto explained as he cleared the table from their dinner.

"Alright I can do that, but are you sure about me sleeping in your bed? I'm a guest here and I don't really want to take over your room." Hinata was shocked, even though she has known Naruto since they were little children but this seemed a bit much. She knew that Naruto was self sacrificing but this blew the cake off of a metaphorical table.

"Hinata, I wouldn't have offered my bedroom to you if I didn't mean it. Just let me clean it up a bit while you get settled, and make yourself at home." Naruto said. Still standing Naruto decided to get started on cleaning his room so that it was livable, and made his way there. He turned his head as he walked to tell her to leave the dishes in the sink and he'll get to them once he was done cleaning the room.

Walking into the room Naruto sighed at the state of disarray it was left in. He was in full cleaning swing within a few minutes after he opened the windows to let in fresh air. The sheets on the bed had been removed and the mattress flipped because it was so old and worn down. The clothes were sorted into piles to be washed at a later date, and the floor was swept. Soon the room almost looked new; all he needed to do was get some sheets to put on the bed and a blanket.

He walked back into the living room about thirty minutes later and let her know that the room was ready for her to sleep in. "Have you talked to jiji about everything, if not we will have to go in the morning." When she confirmed that she did talk to him, Naruto continued. "Alright well that's one of a few things you'll want to do. Seeing as you didn't bring a lot of stuff with you, tomorrow you will want to go get some clothes. So I'll give you some money for that, since your stipend won't start till next week. I know this sounds bad, but whatever you do, don't tell people you live here, because then you will either get kicked out of the store or the prices will be raised astronomically.

"You might want to get some groceries as well." Naruto wasn't shy about his love of ramen; however, his lack of cooking skill embarrassed him more. Not for the reason that most people thought but because no one had taken the time to teach him how, or would sell him a cook book so that he could teach himself. Hopefully Naruto thought with Hinata here he would be able to learn.

"Yes I did see the vast selection of ramen, and very little actual food, so I will be doing that tomorrow. Clothes can wait, I have enough to last me a week or two along with a few spare towels, and some other stuff. I also bought some cleaning supplies while I was out today, so I can help with the household chores." Hinata said, and though she had never cleaned a day in her life it would be a good place to start.

"That works, and now we can train together more often! This will be awesome! Tomorrow I'll treat you to Ichiraku ramen, it's the best place in the world, and I know that you'll love it. Teuchi and Ayame are the best people in the world." Naruto said in a very excited voice, it was almost childlike in glee and the bouncing he was doing just added to the picture.

Giggling at what she was seeing Hinata was excited for what was to happen tomorrow. It would be the first full day out from under the thumb of her family. "I would love to Naruto." Hinata said, and though she wasn't into ramen as much as Naruto was, she still enjoyed it.

"Alright!" jumping into the air and pumping his fist, Naruto reminded Hinata of some of the other students at the academy who got their way with their parents. "Seeing as it is getting late, would you like to shower first or last? I'm going to do dishes either way tonight, but if you shower first then you can get settled in the room while I shower and then we can just hang out." Naruto said, and Hinata agreed so she stood up and left the room taking with her a pair of night clothes, a towel and some shower stuff that she wanted.

As Hinata started the water she heard the pipes creak and to make sure that they wouldn't burst on her activated her byakugan. Once positive that she was safe from exploding pipes, she stripped down and got into the shower. She jumped around a bit due to the water being so hot, and figuring out that the pipes were finicky at best when it came to water temperature.

As Hinata showered, she felt so much more relaxed, even though when compared to the Hyuuga compound the apartment was much smaller, it still felt more welcome. Maybe it was because of Naruto, or something else, but this place felt more like home. Once Hinata was done with lathering and rinsing she shut off the water grabbed a towel and started drying her persons. Starting with her hair and working her way down to her toes until she was satisfied that she was dry enough to don her yukata without getting it to wet.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom a peal of steam following her into the somewhat cooler apartment. She watched as Naruto finished up the last of the dishes and put it into the rack. "Naruto, the shower is open now. Though I wish you had warned me that the hot water doesn't like to be used much. I thought the pipes were going to burst." Hinata said with a smile on her face to take away from the chastising tone in her voice.

"Ah, I'm sorry I had forgotten about that. I guess when one gets used to cold showers on a constant basis that person then forgets to warn his best friend about the hot water being jumpy. It's one of the things I'll be working on once I become a genin. I've started saving money to fix this place up and one day if I settle down maybe rent this place out. The only reason I can't really do that now is because people don't really want to live where the _'demon' _lives." The sadness and anger in his voice with that one word couldn't be more apparent.

"Its fine Naruto, I can get used to cold showers, it shouldn't be hard. If you can do it, then so can I! Plus it's about to be summer time, and the fire nation is hot so I don't see a problem with it. During the summer I can just draw a bath and boil some water to put into cold bathwater for a lukewarm temperature and it'll be fine." Hinata told him as she gave him a small hug. "Now mister, you march into that bathroom and take a shower and then we'll discuss arrangements for how this will all work."

Nodding his head he went into his room to grab a change of clothes and a towel. Looking around he realized he was going to have to do laundry soon; otherwise it was going to start to stink. Shaking his head Naruto headed into the bathroom. Closing the door Naruto stripped down, turned on the water and got into the shower. The initial shock was always something that would affect him, but at least he didn't scream from it anymore.

Taking care to wash all the vital areas he was out of the shower in about ten minutes. Naruto made sure to dry off as much as possible before donning his clothes. Hanging the towel on the back of the bathroom door Naruto stepped out of the small room and felt refreshed. Donned in clean clothes he went to put the dirty ones in the pile; that was getting obscenely large, hiding in the closet.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Hinata, "I'm going to have to do laundry tomorrow. So you probably won't see me for the better half of the day, due to having to do it all manually, though if you do need to find me, I'll be behind the head of the third." He said with a small smile on his face, it was one of the few places he felt safe.

"I might join you after I've gone grocery shopping. Hokage-sama said that he would advance the stipend that I'd receive so that I can purchase food. Plus I want to pick your brain tomorrow about some of the stuff you showed me." Hinata said before she let loose a jaw cracking yawn.

"Alright, you have had a busy day, one that seems to have left you exhausted if that yawn was anything to go by" Naruto laughed as Hinata sent him a glare, " So you head to bed and get a good night's sleep, tomorrow will probably be just as busy trying to dodge your fathers will to seal you." Naruto intoned, "Just let me grab some sheets from the room and then you'll be able to pass out. The room has been gone over by ANBU this month so you should be fine, plus they watch me so you'll be safe."

"Alright" Hinata was pleased to be out of the rule of her father, however, they hadn't had the discussion that she had planned but there was always tomorrow to accomplish that. Hinata didn't want to become like Shikamaru in constantly pushing everything off and saying it was too troublesome, and though she was pushing this talk aside it was because they were both tired.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright you'll notice that most of this is still the same, most of the changes are happening in the next chapter because that is where my tangent went off base with the plot I had in store for this story. It will be slow going, so please bear with me.

Added to that you'll notice that my chapter length has grown rapidly, it is mainly because I have added together all of the old chapters and am revising them as I go. Hopefully, they will roughly stay within this length if not be a bit longer. It would be good for me to learn how to type up long chapters considering I enjoy reading long chapters. So I am sure a lot of you do as well.


End file.
